Much Needed Help
by Kimimisae
Summary: REVISED! Tohru is attacked and is helped from the one person who maybe be able to help the Sohma's in more ways than one. Hope you like!
1. Author's Note

Author's Note Note a chapter!

Sorry everyone. I know it's been awhile since I've updated Much Needed Help. It wouldn't be winter if you didn't get sick at least once especially when you have children in school. First one gets sick then the other. Next thing you know you're sick, because you took care of the kids.

Well, anyway. I'm back to feeling better, so I'll be writting again. I'm hoping to have chapter 2 up later this wk or next wk. It depends on how busy I get.

I've gotten some really good responses to my story. Several people are trying to guess who Tohru's rescuer will be. Just so that everyone knows this is a crossover fanfiction.  
I'm not going to say which anime it's a crossover with. It will be abundantly clear which one in the next chapter.

Would anyone like to give a guess? You can if you want. I'm also open to suggestions on how to improve the story or just to make it more interesting.

I hope to hear from you.

Ja ne!  
Kimimisae 


	2. Attacked

Honda-san was walking through the deserted park trying to get home faster since it was so late. She still had homework, and dirty dinner dishes to wash. The guys' laundry to bring in fold and put away when she got there. She had stayed at work late because several of her co-workers had called in sick causing a shortage of workers, which had caused everyone's work load to double. When She had gotten done with her area, Tohru felt bad for the other women who where still working. It was now past midnight as an exhausted and hungry Tohru made her way past the pond in the park. 

Focused on getting home she didn't notice when she passed two men who were sitting on a bench passing an abused brown paper bag between themselves, taking turns taking deep swigs from the bottle hidden inside of it. Nor did she hear them as they started following her in a drunken shuffle and slurred whispers. It wasn't until she was approaching a small wooded area that she was brought out of her tired haze by a male voice close behind her.

"What's a pretty, little thing like you doing out so late? Don't you have anyone at home to keep you company?" came a deep voice making her stop in fear. 'Stupid, why did you stop? You should have kept going,' she thought to herself as the two men shuffled up to her blocking the path on both sides of her leaving only the wooded area as a source of escape. "We could help keep you company, baby," chimed in the shorter man as he stepped up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her from running. Leaning his head down he whispered loudly into her ear. "You're kinda young, but we can still show you how to have a good time," nipping her earlobe to emphasize his meaning.

Tohru's eyes grew large at the action and she tried to get away, but the mans crushing grip held her shoulders preventing any chance of escape. "Ilie, let me go. Onegai! I have friends waiting for me at home. They will worry if I'm not home soon," her voice was shaky as she tried to plead with them. "Did you hear that, Tanaka-san? Friends not family," said the man in front of her leaned forward stopping when his face was only inches from hers. He reached up with his dirty right hand to caress her cheek before he slid it to the back of her head. Tangling it around his fingers he yanked on her long brown hair causing her to gasp and display her throat to him. The display before was tempting and teasing to the mans fancy and was quickly becoming aroused. He then started pulling at the yellow ribbons that Yuki-kun had given her. With one quick yank the beautiful satin ribbons came loose and she watched in horror as they floated away on a sharp gust of wind that carried the heavy sent of rain. 'No! My ribbons from Sohma-kun!'

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the man whom she now knew as Tanaka-san step up closer to her as his hands started to rove up and down her shoulders and arms. The tips of his fingers grazing the sides of her fully developed breasts as he plastered his chest against her back. He gave a deep, gravely chuckle as he replied "I sure did, Kentaro-san." "You must be so lonely without family, baby. How about Kentaro-san and I help you with your loneliness? We can teach you some 'games' that I know that you'll just love! What do you say? Want us to help you with that loneliness?" He asked softly in a deep and husky voice. Tohru's reply was cut off when Kentaro crushed his rough lips to her soft ones in a hungrily brutal kiss effectively cutting off her rejection and air supply. She tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip on her hair and forced her to continue the kiss.

Tohru frantically tried to think of something to do to get away from these two men. She may still be innocent, but that did not mean she was clueless when it came to the world of sex. She had secretly been reading Gure-san's erotica stories for some time now. So, she knew what these kuso drunks were talking about and did not want them violating her body like that. She wished that she hadn't turned down the offered escort home from Sohma-kun. Even Haru-san and Momiji-kun had offered to walk her home when she saw them earlier leaving from visiting Momiji-kun's father's office, but she had assured them that she would be just fine on her own. Now, here she was trapped between two fully grown drunk men who wanted to take something that she held dear to her and was saving for the right person. She wanted her first time to be with someone who loved her and that she loved too not with these complete strangers. 'I can't lose to these men! SOMEONE! ONEGAI, ONEGAI DON'T LET THEM DO THIS! Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun! Haru-san! Ha-san! HELP ME?' Her mind was screaming as she was struggling to get out of their grip, but they were too strong for her.

"Let's see what she's hiding under these clothes shall we?" intoned the tall man in front of her. His mussed hair falling forward to hid his lust filled eyes as he brought a switch-blade from his right pocket. He held the front of her shirt, but before he could use the knife she swiftly brought her knee up with as much force as she could at his groin. Before Tanaka could react, she threw her head back and smashed in his face. Tanaka fell backwards almost landing on the bottle that he had put down earlier. Both men were now on the ground crying out in pain and screaming profanities at Tohru as she ran from them. She was finally free from their grip, free from their taunts, and most importantly of all free from whatever fate they wanted to bestow upon her. She clutched her hands to her chest trying to calm herself, but the pounding of her heart was so loud that it drowned out the sound of the howling wind.

She ran as fast as she could to get away from the two drunk men not daring to turn around to see if they were following her. She was nearing the end of the small wooded area when she was suddenly yanked painfully backward by her hair. She tried to scream, but a hand was clamped painfully over her mouth. Her eyes widened in pure terror when she felt hot breath on her ear just before a deep smooth voice hissed at her "You'll regret doing that you little bitch!"

The next thing she knew she was gasping for air as she impacted with a nearby tree. Before she had time to react to the man known as Tanaka grabbed one of her ankles and dragged her across the ground until she was laying flat on her back. The ground was rough and hurt as rocks and twigs cut into Tohru's smooth skin due to her short blue skirt and thin white shirt riding up in the back. When she looked up she saw both men standing over her grinning like bakas. Tohru watched Tanaka take a deep swig from the bottle, but her attention was drawn to Kentaro when he reached under his jacket and removed a Schrade X-Timer Guthook Skinner from it's sheath. The black blade was curved and had a hook on the back of the metal blade. Tohru's mouth went completely dry when she saw the knife. 'What is he going to use that for?' she thought briefly before her questioned was answered. Tanaka put the bottle on the ground next to him as he knelt above her head. He quickly grabbed her hands and pulled them over her head so that they were stretched above her with him holding them against the ground. She gave a whimper as a sharp stone cut into her wrist. Her attention never left Kentaro as he straddled her hips with a sickly grin gracing his thin pale lips.

He lent over and whispered next to her ear as he rubbed his cheek against his. "Time to see what your hiding under these clothes. Don't worry. We'll show you a really good time, sweetheart," he cooed. With that said he brought knife up to the botton of her shirt and cut a slit in the material. Placing the knife between teeth that were in sore need of cleaning he brought his hands back up to the cut he made and using his massive strength he ripped the shirt almost completely open. Tohru could do no more than give a strangled cry at the lost of her shirt and the violence with which it was taken from her. Both men liked what they saw, Tanaka had a huge grin and was licking his lips while Kentaro smirked and gave a small chuckle. Toru turned her head to the side in shame tears ran down her face as she silently cried. Removing the knife from his mouth and softly put it to her tender throat right between her collarbones, his eyes sparkled and his voice held amusement as he spoke to both her and his greasy companion. "Shall we finish unwrapping these succulent morsels?" he inquired. Tohru gasped as she felt the blade run down her chest to meet her bra between her breasts leaving a burning wet trail as it went. He skillfully turned the knife in his large hand until the 4 1/8" black blade cleanly sliced through white cotton fabric of her bra effectively freeing her breasts. He stopped briefly to caress the silky soft mounds before he slid down to straddle her legs to continue trailing the blade down her abdomen until he reached the waist band of her skirt. Licking his lips in eager anticipation of what was about to be revealed. Tohru's breath hitched as she felt the cold metal slide in between her skin and the cotton of her skirt. As the man pulled on the knife it cleanly sliced through the fabric allowing him to rip the rest off of the girls small frame.

Tohru wanted to curl up and die when the only thing left of her clothes were her white cotton panties having lost her socks and shoes in the struggle some time ago. With her eyes closed tightly she couldn't see the eager and lustful glint in Kentaro's eyes. Just the site of her like this was enough to send the men nearly over the edge. With one last swipe of the blade her under became a shredded scrap of material that was completely useless for any thing. Eagerly Kentaro grasped the shredded panties and yanked them the rest of the way from her body.

Something snapped inside Tohru when the last shred of her clothing was taken from her. She started screaming as loud as she could. "ILIE! STOP IT, STOP IT. ONEGAI, SOMEBODY HELP ME. I DON'T WANT THIS. SOMEONE MAKE THEM STOP. ONEGAI, STAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH," Tohru was cut short when her face exploded into sharp stinging pain and jerked to the side.

"Shut up you stupid bitch," Kentaro snarled at her as he smacked her again.

"Here, let's give her some of this to make her more agreeable and easier to control," offered Tanaka as he forced her head back. Tohru clamped her mouth shut. She didn't know what was in the bottle, but what ever it was she knew that she didn't want to drink it. "Open your mouth or I'll make you open it!" growled Tanaka. When she didn't comply he squeezed her nose closed with his thumb and forefinger until she had to gasp for air. He took that as his chance to pour the strong clear liquor down her throat which caused her to spit and sputter in her attempt for air.

Even with as much as she managed to spit out she still ended up swallowing a lot of the foul liquid. Due to her petite size and an empty stomach it didn't take long for the liquor to take effect. She felt fuzzy and like she was floating. Her body felt heavy and disconnected from herself, not a feeling she like at all. When they decided she was no longer going to give them any problems they continued with what they wanted to do. Using his belt Tanaka tied her hands together above her head holding them there by using a strong, but small branch that he shoved into the ground.

Kentaro was busy tying his trench coat's belt to her left ankle when he heard the sound of someone getting close. " Quiet, someone's coming," he hissed at his friend. Hearing this Tohru used every thing that she had left to start screaming for help again. Praying the person coming would hear and come to her rescue. Tanaka quickly slapped his hand over her mouth swearing under his breath about stupid loud mouth girls. Kentaro brought his blade out and got ready to use it if he had to. Only one thought played in his mind as he waited. 'I am not going back to prison. Not because of this damned girl.'

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" came an extremely outraged voice before they heard the sound of something fly through the air between them to embed its self into the tree thick trunk.

Well, that's that for chapter 1. Please let me know what you think of it. Flames are fine, but keep in mind that even if it's not to you others do like this sort of stuff. The more reviews I the better, so that I know what I need to work on if anything plus it'll incurage me to post faster!

Ja ne!


	3. Another Victim

Authors Note: I just wanted to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews I've received so far. I hope that I don't disappoint any of you with this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.

As per request: WARNING THERE WILL BE AN EXPLICIT RAPE SCENE NEAR THE END OF THE CHAPTER!

I APOLOGIZE TO ALL OF THOSE I MAY HAVE OFFENDED BY NOT PLACING THE WARNING THERE BEFORE!

"Ah, where could our little flower be! What if she ran off with a lover?" The inu whined. " No more of our sweet Tohru's wonderful cooking or sweet cheerful voice ringing like delicate music to o–" Shigure was cut off from his tirade when a foot firmly connected to the back of his head.

"Damn inu! As if Tohru-kun would do something like that. She probably just stayed to help her other co-workers," shouted a bristling Kyo.

"According to her supervisor she left work an hour and a half ago," offered Yuki as he entered the living area of the house. "She's had plenty of time to make it home. I'm going to go look for her," he said as he turned around to leave stopping only to put his shoes on and grab his jacket.

"I'm coming too!" Kyo chimed in as hurried to follow Yuki.

"I'll keep a look out here for her," offered Shigure. As he stood in the open door he added, "Bring her back safe boys."

"I intend to!" replied both boys stopping long enough to glance over their shoulder at Shigure's worried face. Turning back around they set out at a fast pass to find the girl that had brought light and happiness to the accursed Sohmas.

'The onigiri better be ok. I should have gone to pick her up anyway,' ranted Kyo mentally at the same time the nezumi's thoughts were also turned inward. 'Onegai. Onegai, be okay Honda-kun. I'll never forgive myself if anything happened to her, because I didn't walk her home. And I'll make anyone who hurts Honda-kun pay dearly,' vowed Yuki.

'Damn it!' To say the petite woman was pissed would have been putting it mildly. She had let her mother talk her into meeting her for a late dinner near the shrine, which happened to be several towns over from where she now lived. When she got to the restaurant, she had found not only her mother but also the last person she ever wanted to see. Sporting his usual oblivious smile, the one that irked her to no end. Blue-brown eyes changed to stormy blue-grey, showing just how irritated she really was. Small hands gripped the slender package tighter, the knuckles on her long delicate fingers turning painfully white. 'When will he learn to stop asking me out? You'd think after several years of being turned down with one lame excuse after another he'd figure out that I was never going to go out with him, but NO! He has continually asked me to the movies or out for dinner or stop by with 'gifts'.'

She couldn't help the images of what could only be described as the most painful she had ever had to suffer through. Shaking her head to rid herself of the unwanted memories and looked on the slightly brighter side, "At least I was able to catch the last train home."

Deciding she needed to calm down she opted for walking the two and a half miles to the little apartment she now called home. Turning left as she exited out of the main gate to the station she spotted a park and without really thinking went straight for it knowing she'd be able to forget about her frustration for a while at least. Pulling her light jacket closer around her lean body she entered the quiet park thankful to find it deserted 'What did you expect at this time of night? Of course there's nobody here. Everyone with a right mind is already in for the night. The only people out are stragglers and those that are up to no good.' She scoffed at herself. She wasn't afraid to be out this late by herself.

After her adventures of traveling back through time fighting one demon after another in order to piece the Shinken No Tama back together then riding the world of the vile hanyou Naraku, nearly dying in the process a stroll through a quiet park at night in a heavily populated area in modern day times was a breeze! Besides she never went anywhere without some kind of weapon stashed in easy reach of her nimble fingers.

When she'd gotten sick of being helpless when she ran out of arrows she had asked the group to show her how to use some other weapons.

It had caused a huge fight due to Inuyashas attitude about her using anything other than the bow. "Keh! You're already dangerous with the bow. Why would we teach you to use another weapon when you don't even know how to use the one you have," he sneered in her face. "Besides you're too weak to learn anything else. If you would stop running back to that damned well so much and actually try to learn to use that piece of shit bow you might actually become decent with it!" he said as he started walking off after see the hurt in her eyes. He stopped and turned his head back to look at her and added, "but no matter how hard you try you'll never be as good as Kikyo." He turned and started walking off again.

Kagome's blood was boiling. She knew he was right but he didn't have to go and say it so that everyone could hear it! And it wasn't her fault that she had to go back home for tests and supplies! If it wasn't for her they wouldn't have it as good as they did. With that in mind she squared her shoulders and raised her head once again. "Oswari, Oswari, Oswari, Oswari, Oswari, Oswari, Oswari! BAKA INU!'' Then she stormed off with her bathing supplies to the nearest source of water big enough to bathe in. About fifteen minutes later she was joined by Sango. Once she was settled in the hot spring, Sango asked if Kagome was ok and that if she still wanted to learn how to protect herself better and to learn other weapons she and Miroku would be more than happy to teach her.

Kagome was brought out of her mussing when she was about half way through a small forested area by a woman's faint and slurred, but panicked scream for someone to help her. Worried for the woman she slipped her hand up to hair and pulled out what looked like regular hair accessary and brought it down to her side encase she would have to use it.

As she got closer she heard a man hiss to someone to be quiet because someone was coming. When she got close enough to see what was going on she was furious and without thinking she stepped out into view and before the men could see her or do anything else to the poor naked girl on the ground she threw her 'hair' dagger up and threw it so that it would embed its self in the tree with satisfying thunk between the two slime balls that dared to call themselves men. At the same time yelling "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" in extremely outraged voice.

She was in motion before the men could react. As vile as the men were she didn't want to kill them unless necessary, so she aimed for just knocking them out. After bring a fist up to connect with the face of the man closest to her, she dropped and swept a leg out from him with her right one. Standing directly over the girl Kagome reached down and grabbed the small branch the other creep was trying to use as a stake and cracked it against the side of his head knocking him on his side dazed.

Without stopping she reached for the girl wrapping her jacket around the girls shoulders and starting pushing her towards the path. "Run and don't look back. Just get out of here and I'll take care of these kuso no bakas," she hurriedly said to the frighted girl as she gave her one last push to urge her into motion.

The girl glanced back at her and with eyes wide and glassy she mouthed "Thank you" stumbling in the process.

"JUST GO!" was her only reply as she started turning back around only to be grabbed from behind. Grunting in pain as her hands were wrenched painfully behind her back with a sickly popping sound.

"Let me go!" she screamed but was silenced by a hand tangling in her ebony locks then wrenched her head back painfully causing her eyes to water. Hot breath puffing over the side of her face and neck. It's putrid stench making Kagome nearly gag.

"Bitch! You're going to regret that!" with that said the shoved her over to the other man that had been rubbing the side of his head. Catching her as she stumbled over her own feet. Gripping her by the arms he gave her a good long leering look and said, "Oh, yes! Much better looking than the other."

"Turn her around, Tanaka. I want to have a good look at her." Kentaro hissed excited. The little commotion only made him all the more eager to sate his need. It didn't matter who the person was as long as she was had all the right equipment.

Kagome found herself feeling slightly dizzy from being twirled around so fast. She had to squeeze her eyes tightly closed against the pain from having her arms once again cruelly wrenched behind her. Gritting her teeth and taking a steading breath she brought her left leg and only to slam the weight of her heel down on the top of Tanaka's foot as hard as she could.

The man grunted and released a series of curses but did not release her like she had hoped. As a reward for her action he gave her arms a yang that bore brunt of his strength causing another loud pop. Kagome screamed in pain as her other arm was dislocated so that both arms where useless to her. Her vision swam before clearing again.

"Let's see how much fight you have left in you now that you can't fight back," sneered Tanaka as Kentaro laughed at her pain as he stripped off his clothes quickly, not wanting to be interrupted again. A cool wind ghosted over his warm and sensitized flesh. Taking the few steps needed to reach a hand out to force her head up so that he could see her eyes and face. What he say caught him of guard. She was beautiful to him with her shadowed eyes smoldering with both hate and anger. It was obvious that she still had plenty of fire left in her. 'I'll take that fire from your eyes my fiery little bitch!'

"You won't be fighting us by the time we're done with you, sweetheart," he said while caressed the side of her face and trailing his eyes down her body then back up to meet hers again.

Her response was simple and instantaneous as she spit in his face. "Like hell, you fucking bastard!" she hissed with as venom as she could but into it. Before she realized it he had brought up his hand and back handed her with such for that her head snapped sharply to the right. Running her tongue over her now split and bleeding lips collecting the blood and saliva into her mouth and spit at him again.

Kentaro chuckled and wiped the mixture off with his hand, and with a sickly grin licked his fingers clean. "Yummy, you taste good so far," he cooed as he stepped even closer. "Let's see what you're hiding under that dress," with that he reached out grabbing the front of the dress and with a yank ripped open the front of the light dress she had been wearing. The crapy (it's a type of fabric) material shredded and useless left her completely exposed except for the light purple panties that had matched so well with the dress. "Hmm...no bra. Could it be that you expecting us, love?" was Kentaro's breathy voice as he reached up with both hands to play with the large, fully rounded breasts before him.

Balancing on one leg she brought the other up firmly between his legs, but he saw what she was planing and was able to doge the worst of it. "You pay for that one." He reached for the knife that was laying on the ground not very far away. Bringing the black blade he started slicing across her firm high breasts and soft but tone belly. "Spread her legs," he barked not wanting to wait any longer to sate his desire deep in side of her.

Tanaka quickly obeyed eager to have his turn with her. Before she could react she was spread wide enough so that Kentaro had easy access to her nether region. With a small pull she was pressed against the filthy torso of her first rapist. He didn't waste any time finding her opening and slamming home. Kagome screamed so hard that she damaged her throat when her hymen was violently torn away.

Knowing that she would scream again, the man smashed him lips heavily over her mouth so that he could swallow the screams forever and keeping her from giving them away. Grabbing her hips with dirty hands, he started thrusting slowly in and out of her mostly dry core. Once her virginal blood coated his throbbing hard shaft he was able to move inside of with more ease. Never stopping he watched his long time friend almost clumsily remove his clothing then pick up the discarded beaten brown bag.

Listening to the weakening whimpers of their latest victim, Tanaka took a deep swig. He then walked back over to his buddy and offered him some. Afterwards he forced some down the girls throat as well. When he felt she'd had enough he poured some down her back making sure that some ran between her butt cheeks. He then poured a good portion into his hand and tossed the bag with the bottle to the ground as he started wetting his cock with the strong liquid so that he could fit himself into her tight little ass. His member twitched in his hand as he placed the head to her puckered ass ring. He gave a small nod when he made eye contact to let the other know he was ready.

Kentaro grunted as he gave one last thrust before pulling out so that Tanaka could enter her from behind. He covered her mouth with his once again as she hoarse scream was ripped from what was left of her throat as the other man entered what she had considered an exit only orifice. Once completely in Kentaro eagerly reentered torn and bleeding tunnel. Kagome's responded with a slight whimper as both men had their fun with her.

A good thirty minutes or so later they left her bleeding beaten and broken on the ground. Kagome could only listen as the men dressed and walked away like she was nothing to them now that they had sated their needs and left her body broken. Silence settled over the area and she was losing the fight to stay awake. The last thing she saw was the long slender package laying so close by. She had dropped earlier in her haste to help the girl, but now wished she had kept with her so that she could have used it on the vile men that were worse than any youkai she had encountered in her travels. With one last ragged breath her eyes closed and she succumbed to the awaiting darkness and the peace it offered.

Well, that's it for now. I'm sorry it took me so long to post it and that it's so short, but I really hope that you all like it. Please! Let me know what you think. Please review! Your opinions are important to me!

JA NE!


	4. Autor's Not & Pairing Poll!

I want to thank all my reviewers for all the reviews!

TO ALL VIEWERS: I KNOW THAT SOME PEOPLE WERE OFFENDED ABOUT KAGOME'S RAPE SCENE AND HOW DETAILED IT WAS. I WOULD LIKE TO CLEAR A FEW THING UP ABOUT IT. 1ST - IF IT DID NOT SEVER A PURPOSE IN THE STORY IT WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN IN IT.  
2ND - I BELIEVE IN USING DETAIL IN MY STORIES SO THAT THE READER HAS A BETTER UNDERSTANDING OF WHAT'S GOING ON.  
3RD - AFTER BEING VICTOM OF THE CRIME SEVERAL TIMES I KNOW WHAT AN UGLY THING IT IS AND SO WHEN I DO WRITE A SCENE WITH IT I WANT TO GET IT ACROSS TO OTHERS JUST HOW UGLY IT IS. I AM TRULY SORRY IF MY WAY OF THINKING OFFENDS PEOPLE BUT I HAVE LEARN THAT THE UGLY THINGS IN LIFE CAN MAKE US STRONGER IF WE LET THEM. I HAVE COME TO TERMS WITH IT AND WILL NOT HID OR SHY AWAY FROM THE TOPIC AND ENCOURAGE OTHERS TO DO THE SAME.

AFF:  
Aneko: I still love the story lol and i have been telling more friends about ur story

I'm happy you still like the story and thank you for telling your friends about the story!  
-  
Azar Darkstar: Okay, I'll admit it. I am now officially curious.

HEHEHE! I love that I was able to grab your curiousity and hope that I am able to keep it.  
-  
Kimiko: you rock keep going update soon plz

Thank you and I will do my best to post the 3rd chapter asap -  
sessho's lover: kimi Kuso ur good keep going

Arigato:D -  
emiko: god u have the bestest story ever

Thank you! I appreciate the praise!  
-  
aiko:MORE MORE PLZ MORE

hmm...okies -  
DAI: i saw a lil missspelling but not alot i though i would let you know you are great at writeing i can't write to see more of ur work plz update soon

Thank you for letting me know about the misspells and I'm happy you like the story and will do my best to update soon.  
-  
Hiei-chan: Hello Kimimisae, I want you to know that I loved your story.I really hope you update soon.I also wanted to say i saw i misspelling in the first chapter but there was about three and four misspellings in ch 2. It looks like you worked ever long and hard to get your work the way you like it.I'm glad I see another wrighter like myself. I'm not going to say i'm the best at spelling becasue I do make mistakes too.But I like when people tell me when I massed up so I can fix it and make it better.I will be keeping a eye on your work so keep up the great work

I'm very pleased that a fellow writer likes my story. I'm always nervous that people won't like it that's why I work so hard at it and it takes so long to update. Thank you for pointing out that I had a few misspells I went back through it and I think I corrected them all. I look forward to future reviews from you!

FF:  
gothic-ember: Omg, poor Tohru! Those pathetic scum bags have better..umm..I dont know! They can't get away wioth that though, they need to be put through a LONG SLOW PAINFUL torture session..yes, yes that could do it.  
Awesome stoy, it's so intriguing! Please update soon..I need to know who that person is!  
and It was really well written, but why did you make Kagome get raped? I don't like it..but I suppose that doesn't matter anyways.  
Actually, what is Kagome doing in the story? That's unusual but it will make for an even more interesting story!  
Please update again soon, so I can see what happens!

G.E.

Ok, as to why I had Kagome raped. I had several reasons why but for the short of it things will become apparent in future chapters. If it makes you feel any better yes, the scum bags will get their come upings (I love the movie The Mummy!), but I'm not going to say how or by who. :D The reason Kagome is there is because I wanted to do a Fruits Basket fanfic but as the story formed in my head I decided to make it a crossover with Inuyasha. I already have several stories lined up for when I'm finished with this one.  
-  
Helbaworshipper: Well, I like the start of this story. Please continue this, it's very detailed and worth the wait to update. & A very good revision! I'll be keeping an eye on this one. & Great job, I had no idea it would be an Inuyasha type crossover.

I very happy that you like the story and the revision that I did to the 1st chapter. I was going for the surprise factor by not making it apparent what it was going to be crossovered with!  
-  
To: KidaChan, Nekosune, tootifruity and yellowrosesinateacup. Thank you for your wanderful reviews and I hope you will countinue reading the story no matter how long it takes for me to update:D:P

MM:  
deafening silence: where the heck did i get the idea tohru's rescuer had a sword? huh. Anyway, while i'm not a huge fan of rape scenes myself, i can handle them if they serve a purpose, as yours seems to. as distasteful as it was, there's no getting around the fact that it was well-written. i'm really looking forward to finding out what pairings you plan on using. it would be great if we didn't have to wait another year for the next chappie, but i have a feeling the wait would be worth it. either way, i really hope you update soon. i want to see where you're going with this. happy holidays!

If you read the first chapter before I revised it then you would have been given the impression that she had a sword. I'm happy you like the story dispite not caring for the rape scene. I promise it will have a purpose. And I promise to try my best to have the next chapter out ASAP!  
-  
KyoHonda: I loved it! i would verry like to see more and i wanna know /WHAT HAPPENS TO TOHRU/

Well I'm pleased that you love the story and as fare as what happens to Tohru. You'll just have to wait and find out won't ya! (goes into a laughing fit) :P -  
mrs cake: How could you do that to kagome you big fat meanie! Ithink you are so evil and not in a good way! I'm so mad i can't curse! grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Oh well, pout thank God it's not real at least put her with yuki or a MALE akito they are so fine!

I was in a very dark mood when I wrote that so it was rather easy plus I was trying to get a point across. In truth I'm pleased that it pissed you off. To me it means that I did a good job at writing the scene, because you weren't suppose to like the fact she got raped. As far as the pairings are concerned I'm not sure who's getting with who, but can tell you that Akito WILL BE 100 MALE! LIKE HE'S SUPPOSE TO BE. I hope you like future chapters more.  
-  
Kurama'sFoxyMiko: Not bad... in a sense. I don't like reading rape very much. Hope you update again soon though. But... could you tone it down on the rape. And what's the pairing? Please let Kagome be paired with Hatori? Please?

That is the last of the rape scenes other than in possible flash backs. As I already said I'm not sure who's getting paired with who yet, but I will take your request into consideration.  
-  
Me: Good flaming GODS, girl, put up an "explicit rape scene" warning at the top of that last chapter. Some of us really REALLY don't want to read that. PLEASE.

Sorry for not warning you at first, but thanks to you I was able to go back and put it up for other. A little late I know, but you know the saying 'better late than never'  
-  
Thank You Also To: blckangel, kitsuneluvuh, SMO, tinak14206, Konstantine & xxDyingInsidexx

OK! NOW ON TO OTHER BUSINESS!  
I WILL BE TAKING A POLL ON WHO PEOPLE WANT TOHRU AND KAGOME PAIRED WITH. YOUR OPTIONS ARE WITH THE MEN OF FRUITS BASKET ONLY! THE ONLY TIME ANYONE OTHER THAN KAGOME AND HER FAMILY WILL BE BROUGHT UP IN THIS STORY WILL BE AS MEMORY OR FLASHBACK.  
PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOUR OPPINIONS ARE!

I THANK YOU ALL ONCE AGAIN!  
JA NE,  
KIMI (KIMIMISAE) 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, I was looking over my story and the more I think about it the more I dislike it. I'm of taking it down and reworking it and trying to finish it then reposting it. I would like to know what you the readers thinks of the work I've done so far. Leave it and add to it or delete and rework it? PLEASE LET ME KNOW!  
Ja ne!  
Kimi 


End file.
